Aórato
Aórato (不可視 Fukashi, lit, Invisibility): is a unqiue Telekinetic Ability that derives from Light Manipulation that allows the user to neither reflect or absorb light, causing light to pass through the user and thus making the user invisible and capable of effectively cease Light itself. Overview As it was previously stated, Aórato has the ability to make the user invisible by neither reflecting nore absorbing light, an ability so unqiue that it has only been achieved by Arachne, an inmate at the Nanba Prison. To understand how this ability works, one must know that all natural materials have a positive refractive index, and this dictates how light waves interact with them. A user of this ability is capable of altering how their bodies are viewed by light itself and change the way they refract incoming waves, even forcing a switch from positive to negative refraction. By bending the light so that the user would not be visible to a person that were to look upon this phenomenon and instead view the background from which the user is placed, appearing as if everything were normal. This ability does not only make the user capable of turning invisible, but as the user is capable of neither reflecting nore absorbing light, it's also capable of fully nullifying the attacks from a Light Manipulation user. As these users can effectively shape and manipulate visible light, that light when used against an user of Aórato would have it simply bend and look for another exit. An example of this would be if a light beam were shot towards this user, this beam would then bend shortly before impact and instead continue it route forward, but due to the speed of which light travels, this phenomenon can't be observed by the naked eye. By turning one self invisible, the possibilities may be seen as endless as the user would now be able to spy on conversations and people without being detected or steal objects such as food or valuable jewelry with no chance of being tracked, and even render themselves immune to fellow Light Manipulation users. But this ability does have a way to become visable to the naked eye by having every part of the users surrounding being covered by light, causing the user to be unable to neither reflect or absorb the light as it has nowhere to escape to. This method is used in the cell that holds Arachne as every part of the cell, from the walls, floor and roof, have been replaced with thick transparent glass with lights turned on at the other end, successfully covering the whole room with light. Thus if a Light Manipulation user were able to perform this feat, then and only then would their abilities be able to cause harm. Trivia *This article is exclusive to the creator of this Ability, thus no other Nabaka Fanon Wikia user is allowed to use it. *The word Aórato means ''Invisibility ''in Greece. Category:Abilities Category:Ability Category:Telekinetic Ability Category:Author-Exclusive Content